


Where the wild things are

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Author appreciation: Maurice Sendak, Community: comment_fic, M/M, where the wild things are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Jared makes mischief of one kind and another. I know, you're all shocked.





	Where the wild things are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/22458.html?thread=3611066#t3611066
> 
> Prompt: RPS, Jensen/Jared, Where the Wild Things Are

One day, (when Jensen was off set) Jared dressed up in his werewolf!Sam costume and made mischief of one kind (scaring the PAs) and another (romping with Sadie and Harley through the set, and cracking up the crew so much that 20 takes later they still had nothing filmable on tape).  
  
And Eric called him, "WILD THING!"  
  
But Jared shouted back, "I'LL EAT YOU UP!" and got sent home to think about whether he liked being employed.  
  
That night, inside the car on the way home, a forest grew. And grew. And grew until all the doors and windows were covered in vines, and the chassis became the world all around. Ahead tumbled a vast ocean and Jared sailed through night and day, and in and out of weeks, and almost over a year to the land where the wild things are.  
  
And the wild things laughed their terrible laughs, and danced their terrible dances, and told their terrible jokes, and drank their terrible drinks until Jared said, "Damn, you lot _never_ change!" and tamed them with a magic trick by eating their terrible candy mountain, and they were afraid, and called him the most wild thing of all and made him king of all the wild things.  
  
"Ahaha!" cried Jared. "Let the wild rumpus start!" 

And lo, there was a rumpus of great wildness.

  
  
"Now stop!" Jared, and sent them all off to consider whether they liked being employed, and Jared, the king of all the wild things was lonely, and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all and so he gave up being king of all the wild things.   
  
The wild things said, "Please don't go!" and Mike!thing rolled his terrible eyes, and Tom!thing shook his terrible hair and Chad!thing breathed his terrible breath, but Jared stepped into his boat and waved goodbye, and sailed back through day and night, and in and out of weeks, and over a year ...  
  
The last vines disappeared as his car pulled into the drive and he stepped out, slid his key into the lock, kicked off his shoes and went upstairs to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way, before sliding in to spoon around the one who loved him best.  
  
"Oh?" Jensen murmured sleepily as Jared burrowed into his neck. "That's what really happened is it?"  
  
And Jared grinned and bit him gently, because even sleepily snarky, Jen was always hot.


End file.
